Atroquinine's Crazy Collection of Oneshots
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: The ace attorney world just got crazier! You won't ever look at the games the same way after reading! Accepting prompts but no yaoi or yuri.
1. Out of Character

Hi guys, this story will be only be updated once a week on Sunday. Unfortunely I've been getting writer's block a lot and school's been a lot more stressing (stupid projects that I have to work on with other people that work me like a dog and take advantage of my easily stressed out nature..)I'm also accepting prompts and characters so yeah that's about it... SO onwards! Oh and no yaoi or yuri! Also before I forget, thanks QTrain for prompting me in my hour of need! One last thing this is set just before JFA.

* * *

Chapter 1: Out of Character

Franziska sighed as she sat in a comfortable seat on the first class area of her plane. She closed her eyes but just then someone sat down on the seat next to her, she opened an eye to get a look at the person but he was wearing a giant black cloak and a fedora in the same colour.

"Greetings Mister." Said Franziska polietly.

"Hello..." The man said quietly but none the less Franziska reconized the voice.

She gasped. "Little brother, I thought you were dead!"

Miles Edgeworth put his finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down." He whispered. "I don't want to attract attention."

"B-B-But why did you lie about your death?" She asked curious.

"I don't know.." He answered truthfully.

"Y-You don't know? What kind of answer is that? A foolish one I tell you! Fool!" She stood up and walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. _What am I going to L.A for? I am going to beat Phoenix Wright and show Miles Edgeworth I'm better than him... Or am I? No don't think like that, I am going to beat Miles Edgeworth to perfection and that is all! Nothing more, nothing less._

She turned around and swiftly walked back to her seat. "I apoligize little brother, I'm just surprised to see you alive and well." _Wait what did I just say?_

Miles chuckled, "What did you just say? It seems highly unlike yourself."

"To be honest I don't know." Franziska smiled. _What am I doing? I sound... kind?_

He looked concerned. "Do you have a cold Fran?"

She shook her head, "Not that I know of." _Something is wrong with me! Why didn't I bite his head off when he called me Fran? Why?_

_This is serious. Something's wrong with Fran usually she would bite my head off if I called her Fran... Why isn't she? _"Are you sure you okay? You're not acting normally."

"I'm fine, stop being a... what's it? A worry wart. I'm perfectly normal." The eight-teen yeor old said stubbornly.

Miles smiled, "That's more like the Franziska I know."

"Stop acting so foolhardy and let me sleep!" She yurned her head away from him and looked out the window.

"If you wish, big sister." He answered positioning her so her head lay on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Franziska said quietly. _What? _

"Just like back in Germany." He ruffled her hair.

She pouted, "I had it perfectly done this morning and you went ahead and foolishly ruined it."

"I thought you liked it when I ruffled your hair. But if you don't then I will stop." He said smirking inwardly.

"Who said I didn't?" She nuzzled his arm as she drifted to the land of wooly sheep and fences.

"You're so cute." Miles grinned. _Wait what did I just say?_

Franziska stirred slightly. "I love you Miles_. _I love your smile, I love your strenght and ability in court, I love when you go awkward when expressing your emotions. I love _everything_ about you.."

"Fran..." He whispered as he dozzed off beside her.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know not very long but I was running low on ideas! Anyway I would love it if you left me a prompt and maybe characters or a pairing.. see how I feel. Alright then see ya!


	2. A Highschool Romance

Hiya dudes and dudettes! I have a sum for you all! Boredom + Me = ? ... Imagination! Dafty! So today I was especially bored and this was the out come!

_Dear anon,_

_I don't think you understood me. My last chapter, Out of Character was set before JFA but the oneshots can take place anytime in the universe of Ace Attorney!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Atroquinine Deadly._

So this one was requested by anon! So yeah... to infinity and beyond!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Highschool Romance

Trucy smiled as she walked into school. Today was going so far, so well, her daddy, Phoenix wasn't drunk yet. Apollo didn't throw a fit about how he has to get on with his so called "lawyer work" A.K.A sneaking out so he could go snog Sami. Sami wasn't yelling at her sisters about getting on with _her_ "lawyer work" A.K.A dragging Apollo out of work so she could snog him. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter didn't yell back at Sami, accusing her of sneaking out of work for her make out sessions and best of all! Cody, who Trucy has the biggest crush on, waved at her!

"Hey Trucy!" Greeted Trucy's best friend, Pearl Fey. Pearl had light brown hair that she tied up in a pretzel leaving the rest to cascade over her shoulders, she also had big brown eyes that shone brightly whenever she learned new things.

Trucy was now smiling ear to ear, "Hi Pearl!" She beamed.

Pearl tilted her head, "Why are you so happy?" She asked confused.

"Because Daddy's not drunk yet, Polly hasn't gone out to snog Sam yet, _Sam_ hasn't gone out to snog Polly yet, Springy, Summy, Auty and Winty haven't shouted at Sam yet! And!" The young magician excitedly began to reply.

Pearl leaned in closer, "This _must_ be good!"

Trucy was practicly jumping off the ceiling now, "Cody waved to ME!"

The two girls shrieked at the top of their longs making many people stop and stare at them. "Oops.." They both said.

"Hi girls." Cody said with his dark hair swaying about his face.

_'Gosh, he's so hot..'_ Trucy though, conjuring up a day dream about him.

_A pretty young girl was sitting at her throne, wearily greeting everybody that walked past her. Today was her six-teenth birthday, she should be having the best time of her life but no. Her evil step mother was making her attend a ball to find a new king. The princess had no luck, everyone was so boring. But then! A handsome man walked in._

_"I'm so sorry I'm late!" He blurted out._

_"That is of no matter," Said the princess walking towards the man. "At least you're here now."_

_"Would you care to dance, princess?" He asked._

_She smiled, "But of course."_

_The two danced and danced, refusing to let go of one another. They looked into one anothers eyes and got married. Happily ever after._

_**The End**_

"Um Trucy." Cody shook his hand in front of Trucy who snapped out of her trance.

Blushing, she replied. "Oh... s-sorry." Before running to the girls' bathroom.

"Woah, you've got it bad, sista!" Pearl said, clicking her fingers about while moving her head.

"Urgh! It's so hard to talk to him, to look at him, to even be in the same room as him!" Trucy wailed.

"I know how you feel," Pearl comforted, staring at the ground.

The blue clad girl looked worried, "It took you _ages _to get out that phase! What if the same happens to me?

Pearl smirked to herself, "Oh I assure you it won't..."

**Later that day**

"Cody!" Pearl shouted out.

Cody paused, "What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Will you do me a favour?" The spirit channeler raised an eye brow.

The boy groaned then slowly nodded.

Pearl leaned in and whispered her plan in his ear.

**The next day**

Trucy was NOT in a good mood today. Phoenix was _really _drunk. Apollo went crazy when Trucy annoyed him only to reveal him and Sami were up to something. Sami went swear-happy. The Air sisters were _really_ interrogating Sami and Cody completely turned a blind eye to her!

"Trucy you don't look happy." Stated Pearl.

"Daddy's drunk, Polly and Sam did _it_, Sam's sisters have been making a fuss and Cody hasn't even noticed me!" Trucy shouted.

Her best friend shrinked back, "Here comes Cody..." She squeaked.

"What does _he_ want?" Trucy angerily asked herself.

Cody noticed the tense atmosphere and tried to smile a bit. "So Trucy I have something important to ask you."

Trucy didn't even notice who was talking, "Shoot."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly.

Her eyes looked up from the nice spot in the ground that she was particuarlly intrested in. "Really?" She asked doubtful.

"Really." He confirmed.

Trucy squeeled in delight while Cody mouthed a thank you to Pearl who was no where to be seen.

"Time for the latest news report." Came a woman's voice from the radio. "A seven-teen year old girl was seen going crazy in the streets of L.A. Doctors and therapists have been on the look out for this girl."

"Uh oh." Said the two in union.

* * *

Sorry I didn't know how to end this chapter. So guys, I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Snackoos aren't so bad

Okay guys, I'm back! I hope you missed me! This oneshot was requested by Shipper In Obscurity! And that's all I have to say!

* * *

Chapter 3: Snackoos aren't so bad after all

Apollo was working on his latest case when a knock on the door was heard, Trucy was at school and Phoenix was doing who knows what so he was the only one at the agency. He got off his stiff plastic seat and opened the door. It was Ema.

"Hello. Is Mr. Wright home?" She asked popping her head in.

"Sorry Ema, no he's gone out. He should be back in around an hour." He answered.

She nodded, "That's alright, can I wait for him?"

"Sure."

Ema came inside and took a seat on the sofa furiously munching on her snackoos trying to speed up time.

"You seem to like those... Can I try one?" Apollo sat down next to Ema.

She blushed at how close they were, "Umm..."

"You look a bit red, do you want some water?" He started to get up.

"No, it's quite alright..." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"...Okay." He blushed.

"Here." She said handing him a snackoo.

"Thanks." He took a bite, "These are really good."

"Yeah, they are." She agreed.

"So..." He started nervously, "What you been up to?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing really."

It was all silent, except from the sound of the two people munching on chocolate snacks. Soon the packet was emptied and Apollo had the last snackoo.

He placed half of it in his mouth while Ema nibbled on the other half, before they knew it their lips touched and the snackoo was long gone.

"Omigosh!" Screamed Trucy as she walked into the room. "Apollo has a girlfriend!"

"What?!" Phoenix yelled as he entered behind her, "E- E- Ema? A-and, Apollo?!" He then fainted leaving the three to carry him to his room. After they did so Ema handed Apollo a pack of snackoos.

"Seeing as you like them so much I reckoned I'd give them to you, oh and please hand this to Mr. Wright from Franziska von Karma, unfortunately she couldn't make it to America because of important matters." She handed him a Shelly DeKiller card.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Apollo screeched looking around him.

She laughed, "Of course not!.. And thank you for today." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

And that's that! Not very long but they'll get longer as I get back into mode! Ta ta for now!


End file.
